


Hostile 12

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU in Season 4, F/F, Old and never finished, Short piece from the dusty catacombs of my harddrive.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Rosenberg gets a new cell-mate in the Initiative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece I intended to make longer, but never did, since I lost the inspiration for it. Figured I'd share it here so someone could enjoy it somewhere.

The memories hurt even worse than the scars that the wounds had left. As she laid against the pure white wall, Willow Rosenberg continued to trace the scars on her arm for the umpteenth time, her fingertips seemingly moving on their own accord. This was her routine, the single thing she did for hours on end as she let her thoughts wander in every direction that she could possibly imagine. She looked at the reflection the glass cast, at how her red hair continued to darken every day that she remained locked inside here, like a specimen in some Science lab.

  
“Hostile twelve?” Looking up as she heard the man’s voice filter into the room, the girl felt the change start to come over her eyes, the Magick urging her to let go and let it take control.

  
“What?” She asked, her tone completely emotionless in its sound.

“Stand up. Keep your back against the wall.” Rolling her eyes, the girl lifted herself up onto her feet, feeling how smooth the structure truly was.

  
“Why, feeding time already? You guys are early.” She felt no fear in using sarcasm against her captors, considering how long she had been here. All they ever did was take her once in a while and make her use magick on things that were hooked up to wires. The scars came afterwards, when they wanted her to stop and she didn’t want to relinquish the control. She had tried to escape at least twice now, with each attempt ending with her being locked away in the cell once more.

  
“Shut it. You’ve got a new cell-mate, since we’re running low on space until we can ship some of you out.” Stepping aside, the guard kept his weapon raised and trained on the Witch’s head, his finger gripping the trigger with stone-like determination.

  
“Sounds fun. Maybe we can play Marco-Polo.” A grin coming to her face, Willow could care less that she would be the only laughing. That made it all the more fun for her. A inside joke that only she could understand.

  
“Can you control her or not?” The guard asked, his head still facing the red-head, but his attention on something that the girl couldn’t see. “Just get her in here.”

  
“You want to try and move her?” Giving a grunt, the other guard finally managed to pull the other captive into sight, shoving her inside the cell with enough force that the girl would have broken a bone had she landed on the floor. Surprisingly enough, the new arrival managed to stay on her feet, her arms shooting out in order to balance herself. As the door shut behind her, the girl shot a look of anger at the guards that had brought her here. Smiling, Willow knew exactly how the other girl felt.

  
“Well, let me guess. You’re a vampire or a witch, and the wonderful welcoming committee out there decided to bring you here for a party.”

  
“W-wh-where am I?”

  
“You mean you didn’t come here by choice? I’m shocked, I truly am.” Drenching her words in sarcasm, Willow took a few steps towards the other girl, watching as she backed away. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. They wouldn’t like it if I did. They’d have to clean things up.”

  
“W-Who a-a-are y-you?”

  
“Willow. You?”

  
“Tara.” Smiling, Willow couldn’t explain why she thought the other girl’s stuttering was cute. 


End file.
